The Ellimist's Trick
by Ninja7475
Summary: When an Andalite named Ruiro-Liposd-Nivuirt and Edru4364 otherwise known as Visser Five are both transported back in time with no one of either of their kind and are forced to work together it can only be the work of one person... the Ellimist.
1. Chapter 1 Where Am I

_hey guys it's me again. and again another ironic story. enjoy! please review! :)_

* * *

I am Ruiro-Liposd-Nivuirt. I was sent to Earth to see how bad the yeerk invasion was.

I was in my human morph, it was actually surprisingly easy to acquire the DNA for my human morph. But I'd rather not go into that story.

Instead, I have the story of how my life changed forever.

I was on my Tail-Fighter with several other Andalites. I could see Earth clearly now. It was beautiful.

But then something strange happened...

The other Andalites with me just disappeared and Earth suddenly looked a lot colder and icier.

My Tail-Fighter was also malfunctioning. I was going to crash into the now icy planet.

And that's what happened. I crashed.

The last thing I could remember before going unconscious was seeing the ground rush up at me.

A few hours later...

I groaned. Thankfully I wasn't injured but something bothered me.

I realized I was still human. How long had I been in morph?

I checked and I had been in morph for more than two hours!

Now I would have to be a human forever! I would never have my Andalite body again!

I figured I might as well figure out where I was. So I started to explore.

Earth was much colder than I thought it would be and the weird part was I didn't see any humans at all.

I came across a huge waterfall. I was about a hundred feet away from it, behind several rocks.

I saw something fall down it and land in the small river the waterfall poured into.

It was a human! Finally! Maybe they could explain what was going on around here.

But something was different bout this human. She had a dark feeling around her.

She was limping and clutching her arm. Clearly she was injured from when she fell down the waterfall.

It wasn't until she turned around and I could see her face, then I knew who this human was.

She wasn't even a human. She was Edru4364, Visser Five...

She was Visser Three's twin sister...

She looked defenseless and was coughing badly.

I don't know why I did this but I stepped out from behind the rocks and started to walk over to her.

She instantly spotted me. I walked over to her.

"I thought I was the only yeerk on board my blade ship when it crashed..." she said looking confused.

So it wasn't just me that had the same experience.

She thought I was a yeerk?!

"Meh, what ever." she said. "Go make yourself useful and find two sticks, equal size, and a huge leaf."

Why did she need two sticks the same size and a huge leaf?

When I looked into her eyes, they were vacant. It was a cold, merciless, bloodthirsty, vacant. It was as if I could see her whole history of her life in her eyes. It was strange... It was as if I could see every person she had ever killed or seriously injured in her eyes.

"What are you starring at?!" she said. "Go do what I told you to do!"

She waved her hand to dismiss me.

I was still looking into her eyes, trying to figure out why they were so vacant.

She grabbed me by the shirt and held my face inched from hers.

"Who are you?!" she asked sharply. "And do you want to play the deadly game of 'Not Listening To Me'?"

She didn't have any weapons or ship and she looked injured so I decided to tell her the truth.

Her eyes widened. Then she gave me 'The Death Stare'. Which is her looking like she wants to kill someone.

And she probably did...

"You're lucky I don't have my Dracon beam." she muttered but made sure it was loud enough for me to hear it.

She clutched her arm and pushed me aside and started to walk away.

What I did next was stupid.

"Wait." I said.

"What?!" she said. "If I were you I would walk, no, run away thankful to be alive right now."

"If you want to get eaten by wild animals that's fine by me." I said.

Why did I say that?!

"All I'm saying is, it's safer in numbers." I said.

Visser Five rolled her eyes. "Fine. But stay outta my way."

I walked behind her for what seemed like days but it was only hours.

"It's so cold." I muttered. "I thought Earth would be warmer than this."

"It is." She must have heard me. "Somehow we went back in time to one of Earth's Ice Ages."

"Wait, we went back in time?!" I said surprised.

"Duh! I thought you would've figured it out by now." Visser Five said.

A moment of silence fell...

I tried to start a conversation that wouldn't end in an argument.

"So how do you think we went back in time?" I asked.

"How should I know." she said. "All I know is I was on my blade ship when my entire army disappeared and my ship malfunctioned and I crashed into Earth. And realized it was the Ice Age."

"People on your ship disappeared too?" I said once again surprised.

"Yes, I just told you that." she replied. "Why?"

"That happened to me too." I said.

"Uh-huh." she said not paying the least bit of attention to me.

I did something even stupider next.

I turned her around and made her look me in the eyes. "Hey! You think I want to be here?! I don't just as much as you do! But the least you can do is listen to me so we can figure a way out of this and not argue with everything I say!"

For a long time she just stared at me. I don't think anyone's dared to talk, let alone yell, at her like that.

Then she did something I didn't expect.

"I'm listening." she said and I could have sworn I saw a hint of a smile on her face.

"Uhhh...ummm...uhh..." I didn't know what to say.

"I said I'm listening." she repeated.

"Uhhh..." I was speechless.

* * *

_if you're wondering and have read my other story My Mom's A Yeerk this is a few years before Edru finds Sirit. If you don't know what I'm talking about... umm... I don't know... just don't worry about it. :)_


	2. Chapter 2 The Cave

_hey guys here's the next chapter. enjoy! :)_

* * *

"No ideas. That's what I thought." she said. "Now follow me."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know but it's better then just standing here waiting for something to attack us." she replied.

"Good point." I caught yup to her.

She was still clutching her arm. It must have been badly injured.

She looked at the sky which was darkening by the second.

"We need to find shelter." she said.

"Hey look." I said. "A cave."

She nodded and we walked over to the cave.

Visser Five started to step into it.

"Wait." I said.

"What?" she said.

"There might be something in there." I said.

"Well then it's going to have to deal with me." she replied with total confidence.

We walked in. It was dark and cold.

Visser Five grabbed some flint and found a found a few pieces of wood.

She made a fire. Warmth! Finally!

We both sat down and leaned up against the cave wall.

I noticed that she had kept two of the sticks and ripped a piece of her shirt.

She put the sticks on her arm and wrapped the piece of her shirt around her arm and the sticks.

I noticed she was having difficulty trying to tie the piece of shirt with only one hand.

"You need help?" I asked.

"No." she said.

"Yes. You do." I said.

"No. I don't." she said.

I grabbed her arm gently and carefully tied the piece. "Yes. You do."

Again, she just stared at me.

I kind of liked it when she stared at me like that because it gave me the chance to look at her eyes.

Her eyes had a dangerous look to them but something else too and I kind of liked that something else.

Snow was falling outside. She stopped staring at me and started staring at the snow.

Just then...

Everything was white. Nothing. No sound, no trees, no cave, nothing.

I noticed I was in my Andalite body again.

Was it a dream?

_what's going on? _I asked not expecting an answer.

HELLO

It was the Ellimist. This was no dream.

_was it you who sent Visser Five and I back in time? _I asked.

YES

_why? _I asked.

I'VE HAD BETTER THINGS TO DO BUT NOTHING LATELY

_so in other words, you got bored. _I said.

I GUESS YOU COULD SAY THAT

_so are you going to leave us here? _I asked.

YOU KNOW WE DO NOT INTERFERE

_then why did you send us back in time?! _I asked.

YOU ALREADY SAID IT YOURSELF

_when are you going to send us back? _I asked.

ALL IN GOOD TIME RUIRO ALL IN GOOD TIME

Instantly I was back in the cave. I was a human again.

Visser Five was still looking at the snow by the entrance of the cave.

I walked over and sat down next to her. Every once in a while I would see her shiver.

"You know the fire's over there." I said.

She slowly nodded not looking away from the snow.

"Aren't you cold?" I asked.

She shook her head still not looking at me.

I don't know why but, I put my arm around her. She was freezing, why was she still out here.

She didn't even notice my arm around her. Either she was to numb to feel it or she was to cold to care.

"You're going to freeze to death out here." I said. "You should came back inside and get warm."

"Why do you care?" she asked coldly. Her voice was faint and lifeless. I couldn't tell if her voice was like that from the cold or if she chose to talk like that.

It was the first thing she said to me in a long time.

"What are you doing anyway?" I asked.

"I do not have to explain myself to you." she replied.

"W-?" I started to say.

"What is it with you and asking questions?" she asked, her voice still faint and lifeless.

Her eyes were a depressing vacant now but still had a dangerous look to them. I couldn't understand why depression was in her eyes though.

I decided it was best not to say anymore and let her be.

"I'm going to go to bed." I said.

She nodded and I walked back inside the cave and laid down. Now that I was human I needed sleep more often.

I closed my eyes and relaxed my muscles.

And I drifted off to sleep...

**~DREAM BEGINS~**

I was in the torture room on a random blade ship.

It was dark, only low lights. I was back in my Andalite body.

I could hear the screams of the tortured victims but one scream stood out.

I recognized this voice. It was Visser Five. She was screaming like her life depended on it.

She was in a huge cage with two inch thick steel bars. I knew what was happening. She was dying from lack of Kondrona rays.

Then I saw **him**...

The Abomination. The only Andalite-controller. Visser Three.

He was laughing at her suffering.

I saw Visser Five pounding on the steel bars as hard as she could, desperate to get out.

Visser Three laughed an evil laugh. _and to think, all this happened because your greatest enemy turned you in when you thought you could trust him._

Greatest enemy?

_he turned you in, in exchange for a quick painless death. _Visser Three taunted her. _and here he is._

He gestured towards me.

Visser Five looked directly at me. Her eyes changed. They were depressing and lifeless, they had no hope and looked as if the only thing they had ever seen was pain and suffering. The dangerous look was replaced with a look of fear.

I took a step back. I was shocked to see fear in her eyes.

All of a sudden she started screaming in pain and clutching her head. She fell to her knees.

A small gray slug came out of her host's ear and disintegrated.

She was dead...

**~DREAM ENDS~**

I woke up and quickly sat up.

I wasn't sure if I just had a dream or a nightmare.

The fire had gotten low.

I noticed Visser Five still wasn't inside.

Where was she? I decided to find out.

I walked outside about twenty feet away from the cave. She was nowhere to be seen. I started walking back to see if she was deeper in the cave when I stepped on something hard.

I looked down but all I saw was snow so I dusted the snow off and realized it was Visser Five...


	3. Chapter 3 Feeilings

_hey guys. here's the next chapter. enjoy! :)_

* * *

I don't know why, but I dragged her back into the cave and set her down by the fire.

She was barely breathing.

How long had she been out there?

She started shivering, that was a good sign, she was warming up.

Then the question she had asked me earlier came to me.

Why did I care?

She regained consciousness.

"W- What h- happened?" she said.

She was shivering badly.

"I found you in the snow." I replied.

"O- oh." she said.

"Why were you out there in the freezing cold?" I asked.

"N- no r- reason." she replied.

"It looked like you were attempting suicide." I said.

"C- congratulations y- you're a g- genius." she said sarcastically.

"You attempted suicide?!" I said surprised. "Why?!"

"W- why d- do y- you c- care?" she asked coldly. "I- I'm a y- yeerk a- and y- you're an A- Andalite."

Why did I care?

I didn't want to admit it...

It was to hard to say...

"W- why d- do y- you c- care?" she repeated.

I sighed.

"You won't believe me..." I replied.

"J- just s- say i- it." she said.

"I... I...uh...er..." I started to say.

I did the one thing that was least expected but it explained how I felt about her.

I put my lips on hers...

I had seen it on human TV shows and knew that it indicated affection, which is why I did it, though I also had to rely on human instinct.

I think humans call it 'kissing'.

She stared at me for a long time, shocked by what I had just done.

"Y- you m- mean t- that?" she finally asked, surprised.

"Yes." I said. "As crazy as it sounds... yes."

It was the first time I ever saw her smile. Her eyes were no longer vacant either. They had a warm feeling now, I've never seen that in any yeerks' eyes before.

I put my arm around her. She was warmer, a good sign.

She put her head on my chest and we both watched the sparks flicker in the fire.

We were both silent for a long time. I could feel her warming up gradually.

She finally stopped shivering.

"I don't want to deal with Kondrona starvation." she finally said and broke the silence.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You asked me why I tried to kill myself and I just told you." she replied.

"Oh..." I said.

"I don't want to have to go through that." she said quietly.

"Hopefully you won't have to." I said reassuringly.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "We're stuck back in time in one of Earth's Ice Ages."

I was wondering whether I should tell her about the Ellimist and how he said this wasn't permanent.

I decided not to tell her because I wasn't supposed to reveal anything.

"It'll be okay." I said.

I started stroking her hair hoping to calm her down.

"But you don't understand..." she said.

She was nervous. I could feel it.

"I've seen it too many times." she said.

"It'll be okay..." I repeated trying to calm her down.

"Have you ever seen it?" she asked. "Have you ever seen the pain and suffering expression of a dying yeerk?"

In my dream earlier... yes.

"Umm..." I said.

"I don't want to ever go through that!" she said tears in her eyes.

It kind of scared me. I've never seen any Visser nervous, let alone close to tears...

"You won't." I said.

"What?" she asked me.

I couldn't tell her. I just couldn't.

"Just trust me okay." I said.

She looked at me strangely.

"Are you hiding something?" she asked with the strange look on her face.

I think the look was suspicion.

"No." I lied.

"Yes you are." she said. "I've tortured many yeerks and I can spot a liar easily."

"I'm not a yeerk!" I protested defensively.

"Fine I'll rephrase that." she said. "I've tortured not only yeerks and I can spot a liar easily."

"Wait." I said. "You've tortured more then just yeerks."

"Yes." she confirmed. "How does that surprise you?"

"It doesn't..." I said quietly.

"Now quit trying to change the subject." she said almost playfully. "Now why are you lying?"

"I'm not..." I lied.

"Yes you are." she said

"No. I'm not." I lied.

"Just tell me." she said.

"N- no." I said.

She cocked an eyebrow at me as if she had never been told 'no' before.

And she probably hadn't...

"I don't usually say this." she began.

"Uh-oh..." I muttered.

"But I'm actually impressed." she said. "You're the first to dare to say that."

"I figured that." I said, then I paused. "Wait you're WHAT?!"

"I said I'm actually impressed." she repeated.

"Really?" I said.

She nodded.

The sun was rising.

"Now's the best time to hunt." she said.

"Hunt?" I asked.

"Yes." she said. "Dawn is the best time."

She pulled out a dagger from her pocket and stood up.

"You commin' ?" she asked.

I nodded, a human habit I've picked up.

I've never gone hunting before.

We walked for a little bit until we spotted a herd of small creatures.

"You wait here." she said. "I have a feeling hunting's not your thing."

She was low behind the bushes.

Then...

She was on a full run. One of the creatures was slower than the others.

She caught it... and killed it...

She was right. Hunting was not my 'thing'.

Although I do admit it was a good take down...

I heard growling behind me.

I turned around and saw a huge catlike creature with long saber fangs.

It bared its claws.

Human instinct took over before I had time to think...

I ran.

Then...

**WAM! **

I was out cold...

Later that day...

I moaned and opened my eyes.

Visser Five was leaning over me. We were back in the cave.

"For a second there I thought you weren't gonna wake up." she said. "You're lucky I killed that saber."

I looked at a huge deep gash across my chest. It was painful...

I've seen how she reacts to weakness so I tried not show my pain.

She looked at my injury too. "Looks bad."

I noticed she had a bowl with a piece of some kind of animal skin and water in it.

She took the animal skin and rung the water out of it.

"This might sting a little." she said.

She rested the animal skin on my wound.

It did sting. I moaned in pain, it hurt bad.

"Shhhhhh." she said gently. "It's okay."

I was surprised she could talk so peacefully.

She gently put her hand on my cheek. I thought her hand would be tough and hard but it was surprisingly soft and smooth.

It was comforting.

She had such a relaxing expression.

I noticed I was wearing an animal skin shirt and pants and she was wearing an animal skin dress.

My wound was now covered and the pain was gone.

She leaned her face inches from mine and kissed me.

I knew I was in for a night of surprises...


	4. Chapter 4 Time

_hey guys here's the next chapter. enjoy! please review! :)_

* * *

What do I do?! What do I do?!

I stopped thinking about what to do and just did it.

I started giving gentle kisses on her neck.

She moaned with pleasure.

I held her tight in my arms. The more she moaned the tighter I held her.

She started pulling at my shirt.

I started stroking her hair. It felt like silk.

Her host was a tall, strong woman in her twenties with long, straight dark hair and brown eyes.

A person my human mind thought very beautiful.

She smiled.

I felt good to kiss her.

We did this for a long time.

If someone told me I would ever make love to a yeerk, especially The Abomination's twin sister, before this day I would have called them psychotic.

But now... I would have believed them.

No. No!

I couldn't do this! She was a yeerk! My greatest enemy!

She must have realized the same thing because she stopped moaning.

We both looked at each other unsure of what to next.

Neither of us said a word.

The only sound was the sound of the fire crackling behind us.

It felt like hours.

I looked into her eyes. She wasn't sure what to do either.

I was still holding her and she still had my shirt in her hands.

It was hard to resist her.

The moonlight was playing tricks on my eyes.

It made her hair shine and her eyes sparkle.

I wanted to continue to make love with her but she was my enemy.

She was supposed to be anyway...

I could tell she was thinking the same thing I was.

It was as if we were waiting for someone to decide whether we were to be enemies or lovers.

We both seemed to decide at the same time.

We kissed...

Hours passed.

I had the best night of my life.

The next morning...

I woke up with her head on my chest.

She sighed calmly.

It was the third day...

She sat up and yawned.

I sat up too.

She started cooking two pieces of meat over the fire. It made me feel sick, but I was starving.

She handed me one.

I was probably going to regret it... but I ate it.

For the first time... I didn't want to taste it.

I knew I would like the taste and want more, but Andalites are herbivores, even though I was permanently human... I would never eat meat unless it was a last option. Which in this case it was.

I looked at Visser Five. She didn't seem dangerous to me anymore.

When I first met her I was nervous around her. I wasn't anymore.

Once you have such an afire of affection with someone, no matter what their reputation is, they don't seem to be a threat anymore.

She noticed I was looking at her and smiled.

She shifted closer to me.

She leaned close. Were all yeerks this forward when displaying affection?!

I was mesmerized and she knew it too.

I kissed her for the last time...

Flash!

I was in my Andalite body again, back on my Tail-Fighter.

The other Andalites were there too.

Earth looked much warmer.

I was back in present day...

Wait... did Visser Five remember everything like I did?

I had to find out.

I hadn't noticed until now that her Blade Ship was right behind my Tail-Fighter.

Then...

**BOOM!**

_Prince Ruiro! __Prince Ruiro!_ a young warrior came running in. _we're under attack! what should we do?!_

I remained silent.

Her Blade Ship attached itself to my Tail-Fighter.

**TESSSSSSSSSSSSSSER!**

**TESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSER!**

I heard the sound of Dracon beams.

I morphed my human morph.

The air seemed to still, silence suddenly filled the room.

I knew she was near...

The door flung open and she stepped in.

Her eyes were vacant. Just like when I first met her.

A dozen Hork-Bajir on each side of her.

I don't think she remembered me...

She pointed her Dracon beam at me.

Then everyone froze...

YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED YOU'RE BACK IN PRESENT DAY

The Ellimist...

_give her, her memory back! _I yelled.

I wanted her to remember...

I didn't want to admit it but... I had fallen in love with her...

YOU'VE GROWN ATTACHED TO THE YEERK

I didn't want to play any games. I wanted her back.

I'LL MAKE A DEAL WITH YOU

_what deal? _I asked.

YOU CAN MAKE HER REMEMBER

_how?! _I asked.

THAT IS FOR YOU TO FIND OUT

Time unfroze.

"Any last words?" she said.

"Actually, yes." I said.

I kissed her.

She pulled away wide eyed.

She didn't know what to do.

One Hork-Bajir grabbed me and held his wrist blade at my throat.

She looked at him. He immediately understood and let me go.

She waved her hand dismissing her army.

"Ruiro." she said.

She remembered!

She kissed me.

I held her tight.

_no disrespect my prince but... what the yaolin are you doing?! _said the young warrior.

He was still there?!

"Meet me on Earth in this location tonight." she whispered. She gave me a note with a location on it then disappeared.

The young warrior had all four eyes on me. I de-morphed.

_she let you live?! _he was completely astounded. _what's going on?_

I didn't feel like explaining that I had feelings for a yeerk...

The ship shook as Visser Five's Blade Ship detached itself.

I looked forward to seeing her again.

Later that night...

I morphed my human morph and went to the location the note said.

She was waiting there.

"You know it's going to be hard to see each other." she said when we started walking.

"It's worth it." I replied.

She smiled. "I don't think I've ever met a person like you."

I smiled back. "Same with you."

We talked for a while.

Eventually we had to go. She kissed me goodbye saying we would see each other soon.

I hoped she was right...

* * *

_I'm going to be making a second story off of this called The Ellimist's Trick 2. So if you want more of the story it'll be in the second story. Hope you enjoyed the first 4 chapters. please review and tell me how I did. :)_


End file.
